


Lick

by daddyoungho



Series: hide and freak with me [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Seo Youngho | Johnny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Beta Dong Sicheng | Winwin, Bottom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, M/M, Marking, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Scenting, Smut, Soft Seo Youngho | Johnny, Top Seo Youngho | Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:09:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyoungho/pseuds/daddyoungho
Summary: And all the same, his wolf is nagging him once again. He suppresses a shudder and chews his lip nervously. He can sense something coming, something near, but not quite what it is. Sometimes being a werewolf sucked, for the reason that they felt impending doom way before regular humans would even realize. And the fact that his wolf has been nosing at him since he woke up was making him irritable and anxious.To say that he hated it was an understatement.





	Lick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softtennie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softtennie/gifts).



> a/n:
> 
> hellooo bear with me  
> because this is my first time writing in the Omegaverse so UH  
> yell at me if there's something wrong that i wrote??? please???

His eyes open and he feels unusually indifferent, Ten slowly turns his head to stare at the alarm clock beside him. It’s 8 am and he doesn’t go to work until 10:30 and yet something feels strange. Ten sits up with a soft groan and flinches when his back cracks, he shifts in his sitting position and so does his hips.

 

Fuck.

 

Ten emits somewhat of an irritated growl, today was just not it. The last thing he wanted was for his dreaded heat to come upon him. He stiffly gets up and walks to the bathroom, but before he could step foot out of his room, his body suddenly feels heavy and sluggish. He grits his teeth as he feels his muscles contract then stiffen all at once, he drags his feet towards the bathroom and wants to seeth on the nearest object he could touch. But at this point, he didn’t feel like bashing his bathroom mirror only to clean it up later. He opts to take the suppressants in an old severe-cold, Tylenol bottle.

 

Shit.

 

He stares flicks on the faucet and stares at the bottle as he easily opens it, swallowing slowly before shaking out three pills and quickly pressing them in his mouth, he cups the water with a hand and slurps it all up at the same time. He had to choose one of the evils to deal with today, it was either withstand his painful heat cycle that lasted so damn long or take an overdose of suppressants and go by his days normally with a few mood swings here and there- a few meaning very often in his book. While his heat rendered him weak and desperate for some type of sexual contact or an alpha, his suppressant’s side effects were more bearable to him because it only affected his mood- at least that’s what his private physician told him.

 

Ten makes a mental note to pick up the following order of his suppressants in the next couple days, he’d been taking way more than needed in a day and during the course of a week. It was the fourth time this year that his heat came around and for some reason, he feels that it’ll be brutal to him this time. He feels the effects of his suppressants quickly settle, numbing his muscle contractions as he can function somewhat normally now, getting ready to finally start the day.

 

His close friend Sicheng, a beta, drives him to work this time around. Once Ten slides in the passenger side, Sicheng inhales and looks at Ten with a raised brow.

 

“So...?”

 

“Yes, I know. It’s stupid but I’ll get through it.”

 

Sicheng is reluctant to pull off his driveway as he looks at Ten with a careful gaze, “You sure? I don’t have anything to do for the rest of the day and I could stay home with you, Ten.”

 

Ten is thankful to have such an amazing best friend and he shakes his head, smiling it off and turning down his offer as he fully leans on his suppressants till the evening hits. Sicheng often helped him get through his heat in many ways, whether it be pampering him and easing the pain or just giving Ten what his inner wolf wanted- a fingering session to ease off the pressure. Sicheng looks at him a bit longer before finally conceding, driving him to the cafe that he worked at a few streets away.

 

“I’ll be off at 5 today, do you want anything before I leave?”

 

Sicheng gives it a thought before shaking his head with a smile. Ten’s wolf is nagging the hell out of him today and it makes him feel antsy as hell. But he shakes away the feeling for the meantime.

 

“No it’s ok, I have food back in my place. Unless you need anything, I’ll be studying for a little, just please call me if it gets bad?”

 

Ten sighs and rolls his eyes playfully, “Yeah yeah- I’ll shoot you a text don’t worry- I’ll be fine!”

 

Sicheng does that thing where he always worries just a little too much for Ten, despite him being the younger of the two. Ten was more of an independent and reckless soul while Sicheng was what kept him at bay, keeping him from doing anything outrageously stupid. He even helped him get a job at the cafe that he worked at now, where his other beta and human friends worked. It’s not like the human ones knew about them being the way they are, they were just nice company and often times they didn’t really care if some of the fellow omegas didn’t appear for days at a time- they understood it as an illness of some sort and Ten didn’t care as long as he didn’t have to explain that he needed to be fucked on the spot because of his stupid heat.

 

“Morning Ten!” His younger coworker and a fellow omega, Donghyuck, happily chirps.

 

“Hey Hyuck- wait why are you here this early?”

 

Donghyuck refills the condiment stands as he replies, “Class was canceled this morning so I opted for an early shift for the hell of it, but I’m off at 3 today.”

 

Ten nods as he goes behind the counter, preparing the machines before slipping on and tying his apron with the cute logo of a smiling coffee cup above his name. Like every Friday at the cafe, it’s especially busy as people are getting on and off work, blasting through rush hour as usual and keeping up with orders. Ten and Donghyuck are assigned to the register and back-end, while the others- namely Jeno and Doyoung- were waiting and cleaning tables. The time goes by fast and Ten very slowly becomes tired, probably from drinking so much espresso and blasting through it with constant orders and switching roles with his coworkers just to finish the day productively.

 

He only has an hour left until Doyoung suddenly tells him that two people called out for the night shift, meaning that they’ll need more hands to close the cafe. Donghyuck left an hour ago and Jeno was leaving now to be replaced by Yuta.

 

“Can you stay till closing today, Ten? I’ve worked over my hours this week and I can’t stay any longer.” Doyoung explains.

 

Great, now he had to tell Sicheng that he wasn’t getting out until 10 tonight, to top it all off, he could already feel his suppressant pills slowly wearing off and he doesn’t think he can last a few more hours in this bodily state. And all the same, his wolf is nagging him once again. He suppresses a shudder and chews his lip nervously. He can sense something coming, something near, but not quite what it is. Sometimes being a werewolf sucked, for the reason that they felt impending doom way before regular humans would even realize. And the fact that his wolf has been nosing at him since he woke up was making him irritable and anxious.

  


To say that he hated it was an understatement.

 

Ten chews his lip and sighs before nodding, “Yeah- I’ll stay.”

 

He can see that Doyoung does look tired despite how alive he looked this morning, he doesn’t realize it until Doyoung gives him an apologetic pat on his shoulder. For God sakes, Ten was a wolf at heart and he was intent on not letting a few hours of his shift run him down. He thought of the addition to his paycheck as motivation till the end of the night. Ten powers on nonetheless, pushing away his pessimistic mentality just for a few hours, it’s not like he hasn’t done this before, his gut just wants to be shitty and give him mini anxiety pangs while he groans to himself about it.

 

He’s wiping down a table, sighing in relief as the customers slowly die down, the night was ending in about two hours and he was so ready to yeet out of those doors and not see the cafe until two days later. Just when he finally feels a breath of relief, the cafe door jingles softly to signal a customer, which wasn’t a big deal. Until a strong and enticing scent hits Ten’s olfactory nerves all at once. He barely has time to look around from wherever it came from as he swiftly rounds the counter to yank Yuta and Taeil out to the registers.

 

Then his wolf viciously claws at his consciousness and Ten is suddenly feeling anxious.

 

“Customers. Now.” He grits out as he tries to shut out the scent to no avail.

  
The two are confused for a few seconds before they leave their stations in the back-end, Ten’s hands are shaking as he tries to take calm breaths as he grips the counter, trying not to puncture it. The night doesn’t give him any mercy when he hears Yuta call him for assistance.

 

“Ten! The customer has some free meal vouchers with their regular orders, we need you to sign it off as manager!”

 

Ten opens his eyes as he feels his body heat up and his muscles contract, he stifles the irritated growl threatening to pour out of his lips as he calmly makes his way to the register.

 

“Hi my name is Ten, what can I- uh help you with?”

 

Ten’s nose is hit so hard with the smell of lingering alphas and a red alert sounds off in his head, he looks up to the source of the scent and looks at the customers in front of him. He looks away when the taller of the two suddenly looks at him, very tall actually, considering that Ten was the shortest among his friends at a nice five feet and seven inches. He listens to the words of the shorter guy who’s telling him what they wanted, Ten nods as he watches from his peripherals and feels the taller one burning holes at the side of his face.

 

“And is that it? Can I have a name for the order?”

 

The shorter guy replies awkwardly and points to his friend, “Just Johnny, it’s for him anyway.”

 

 _Ah so Johnny is his name_ , he musters the courage to look at Johnny as he reaches out for the bills that he was pulling out. Ten freezes as he feels his heat deck him right then and there, his eye contact with this Johnny guy is suddenly intense and he suppresses the needy whine caught in his throat. He was the source of that amazing smell and Ten was shrinking in his sharp gaze, forcing himself to look away once he dropped the bills in his hand, trying to avoid as much Johnny-contact as much possible. He’s caught off guard when he hands him the receipt and he hears a low growl from his customer, Ten looks at him and he squirms in his spot. Yuta and Taeil were long gone making their orders and his friend sat somewhere to fiddle with his phone.

 

Johnny looked impossibly striking, inviting really, his scent intoxicated Ten like no other. His alpha presence was powerful and it elicited a soft, almost inaudible whine, a call to sate his heat that triggered a rise from the alpha in front of him. But of course, God was truly an amazing being sometimes. And Johnny hears that tiny desperate whine from the omega behind the counter, his eyes flicker with gold as he licks his lip and shows a sliver of his canines. Time seemed to slow as Ten observed him amidst his heat, his arousal now radiating full blast at his presence.

 

“Hey.”

 

‘ **_I know you._ **’

 

“Y-Yes sir?” He squeaks softly, hearing the gruff voice in his mind made his hairs stand up.

 

“You shouldn’t be out at this time.” His voice drops low, careful but not aggressive towards Ten.

 

Ten swallows and he’s enamored, he doesn’t drop the stare as he unconsciously moves closer on the counter, “It was… uncalled for.”

 

“Get home quick.”

 

‘ **_I’d hate to see you become a victim._ **’

 

Ten feels his stomach churn as he calls out, “W-Wait...”

 

Johnny turns around, looking at him blankly and Ten sees his amber eyes shine. His heart skips a beat as his wolf unconsciously reaches out to the alpha, Ten nervously fiddles with his fingers.

 

‘ **_Johnny, alpha?_ **’

 

Johnny stands still, fingers tightly gripping on the receipt as he does the same and Ten lightly shudders on his spot.

 

‘ **_I’ll take care of you, darling. Don’t go anywhere._ **’

 

The promise echoes in Ten’s head, eyes flashing silver back at Johnny. For the first time in a while, he’s a bit scared. He knows what the look meant, often times it was brushed off as lust. Some of his fellow omegas who were mated mentioned that when they met their alpha, they were given a knowing look that stirred something between their wolves. Others say that it was the work of hunger and nature doing its thing, Ten never thought to believe it and just absorbed the information. He didn’t want to be marked by an alpha only to be left to his own devices right after heat, he couldn’t waste all these years withstanding his heat without being properly mated.

 

Then he walks away towards his friend, not without glancing at Ten one last time. Ten walks to the back locker area and once out of sight, he stumbles and feels weak at the knees now that the suppressant’s effects completely dissipated from his system. He gasps and breathes heavily as he bites his lip, his body on fire as flashes of Johnny’s hungry look flit across his closing eyes.

 

“Shit shit shit!” He punches the metal locker just to distract himself and makes an extremely noticeable dent.

 

But he could care less.

 

He feels his phone vibrate on his side and he barely slips it out to see Sicheng’s caller ID.

 

“Hey- are you doing alright Ten?” He asks with concern laced in his voice.

 

Ten is quick to straighten up, hoping to God that Yuta or Taeil suddenly don’t walk in his agonizing predicament.

 

“Yeah. I’m fine, just in the back for a breather because there’s been a lot of annoying customers.” He stables his breathing just at the reply, biting his lip so damn painfully to distract any of the other bodily pains wracking him.

 

“Ok, do you need me to take you home still?”

 

“No that’s alright Sicheng, I’ll just have… Taeil or Yuta drive me, Taeil lives close anyway so it’s alright.” He answers with a light laugh, masking the fire spreading along his nerves.

 

He reassures his best friend for the last time before slowly hanging up, trying not to seem suspicious was hard enough but he hated bothering his best friend just because he refused his help. All he had in his mind was Johnny, Johnny, and Johnny. Maybe that’s why he felt that his heat was going to be especially brutal this season, it was probably some stupid trick of fate that they decided to throw that hot and tall Johnny in his way at his hardest time.

 

Ten takes a few more minutes to gather himself, the cafe has 30 minutes left and he’s muttering low prayers that are probably not going to get answered anytime soon. He fixes himself and splashes water on his face at the restroom before coming out, slightly shaky but stable enough. Johnny’s scent lingers in the air, otherwise, the cafe is empty and Taeil and Yuta seemed to have done a majority of the closing routines. Ten just had to do the last rundown and shut down the register then put away the money.

 

One more time Ten, one more time. He weakly cheers himself on in his head.

 

Despite the constant feeling of vertigo and fire numbing his senses, he finally locks the cafe doors behind Taeil and Yuta, who bid their short goodbyes.

 

“Do you need a ride or is Sicheng coming for you?”

 

Ten nods furiously, “Y-Yeah. He’ll be here in a few minutes, he said.”

 

Yuta nods and smiles widely at Ten, who only weakly returns the gesture.

 

“I’ll see you on Monday!” He then walks off to find his vehicle at the back lot.

 

Ten heaves a sigh of relief before he stares off in the darkness of the night, thinking back to what just happened a couple hours ago. He’s a lot calmer now, despite the fact that being out in the night so openly with his pheromones charging the air was extremely dangerous, he’s able to properly breathe and calm himself. His nose tickles again and he crinkles it slightly when that same addictive scent hits his senses again.

 

He calls out again, ‘ **_Alpha..._ **’

 

He gasps, lips parted slightly as he takes the scent in without shame.

 

“I told you it’s dangerous, Ten.”

 

‘ **_I can’t have others smelling how sweet and intoxicating you are right now.’_ **’

 

He jumps slightly at the tone of the voice, looking off to his right to find those familiar glowing gold eyes, Johnny. He’s squirming helplessly on his spot again as he pants softly, looking up at the tall alpha.

 

“Y-Yeah… I just got out, d-don’t worry, my friend is getting me soon just...”

 

‘ **_You actually waited, alpha._ **’

 

Johnny detects the smell of defeat and at this point, Ten’s overwhelmingly sweet pheromone release earlier was starting to make him a little less nice, a little less restrained, a little less logical, a little more aggressive and possessive. He dares to cross that line of social comfort and nears the smaller omega, tilting his chin up to address him directly, he growls softly upon seeing Ten’s eyes are hazed with desperation and glowing a bright stormy gray. And Johnny thinks it’s pretty, the way his eyes reflected off the moonlight with a stare like that, he wanted those pretty and soft eyes always trained on him. His wolf gnaws at the back of his mind, taking in the delectable scent that came from Ten and doing just the same as his rut hits him full blast.

 

“What do you need, darling?” He leans close despite his urge to ravage Ten’s sweet presence so good, so deliciously right now.

 

‘ **_I’ve waited. Too long._ **’

 

Ten’s eyes dart, trying to find an answer before straight out grasping his sweater and shuffling closer to Johnny, giving in to an alpha for the first time.

 

“I… I need...”

 

‘ **_Need you right now-_ **’

 

Johnny full out growls in satisfaction and smiles, “Follow me, baby...”

 

‘ **_I’ll make it happen._ **’

 

-

 

Johnny and Ten stumble in the elevator, lightly catching their breath from the inhuman dash to the alpha’s apartment complex. Johnny is quick to grab Ten and practically slams him on the wall, aggressively crushing their lips together and eliciting a soft whine from the omega as he weakly picks at Johnny’s shirt. He only has enough self-control to part from those sweet lips and stormy eyes, pulling Ten along to his designated door and pressing the appropriate numbers to unlock his door. Ten barely gets enough time to kick off his sneakers when Johnny roughly pins him against the door, meshing their lips in a desperate and hungry kiss as he pins Ten’s hands beside his head with one large hand.

 

Ten is whining, calling out to the alpha even at their heated vicinity, his insides churning to be filled and body touched. Johnny parts to leave dark hickeys along Ten’s neck and collarbones, firm on marking his beautiful territory for the world to see and licks stripes along his neck, loving the gratifying scent of the smaller male and covering it with his own.

 

Johnny presses his hips harshly against Ten’s, growling in satisfaction at the friction upon touching as he bites his lower lip, eliciting a soft gasp as Ten slips out his tongue to meet with the alpha’s. Johnny’s wolf was quivering in anticipation upon Ten’s presence at the cafe, detecting his scent right away and inciting his rut as Johnny tried his best to steel himself in public, waiting for the right time to swoop him right up and right in front of his best friend, Mark. He had waited four long years to find the other half of his wolf and the patience paid off, as he now has the male in his arms just as ready for him.

 

Ten’s canines brush against Johnny’s plump lips, the alpha sighs softly and parts to take a good look at him. His amber eyes burning bright as Ten gasps in a daze from the fiery kiss.

 

“Johnny.” He calls softly.

 

“Yes my darling?”

 

“Did you… Did you feel that too?” Ten swallows nervously.

 

And he knows, Johnny immediately knows as he smiles sweetly and at that moment Ten gasps and his eyes become glassy as he pulls him around the neck. He kisses the alpha fervently, tilting his head and licking into his mouth eagerly. Johnny groans as he kisses him back just as intensely then lifts Ten around his waist and towards his bedroom, both dropping in a mess of limbs on the mattress as he practically clings around Johnny. He nips at Ten’s neck, so very close to the spot on his shoulder where his mark would later appear.

 

Johnny wastes no time in settling between his legs, running his big hands over Ten’s form and going as far as ripping his shirt open just to get to his skin and making Ten complain softly. He hums pleasantly as he sucks blooming hickeys all over his porcelain skin, hearing the pleasing sounds of his moans at each touch. His tongue licks a trail down to his waistline and Johnny smirks up at him for a moment, Ten’s eyes widening in curiosity as Johnny bites into the supple skin. Ten jolts under him with a strangled moan as he licks at the bite before hurriedly unbuttoning his jeans and having just enough sanity to pull it off his legs normally, leaving Ten exposed under his scrutinizing amber eyes.

 

“So fucking pretty, shit. You’re so perfect, Ten.” He speaks mostly to himself as his pupils go wide with lust, touching and mouthing at every sliver of skin revealed to him.

 

Ten is small, so soft and tame under his heated gaze and is blushing softly. Panting as he eyes the rather large tent on Johnny’s pants, he gulps as his eyes slowly trail up to meet Johnny’s mischievous twinkling ones. The omega is enthralled as he absorbs Johnny’s being, his amazing physique, addicting scent, searing kisses, and beautiful words all the same. His entrance is quivering as he fantasizes right in front of Johnny, leaking more as it reaches the inside of his thighs from all the excitement. Once the alpha takes off his jeans, Ten is almost drooling at the sight of his cock standing so hard and ready to take him to a whole other level of pleasure, arousal leaking out of his slit.

 

“Eyes on me baby.” Johnny purrs so so sweetly, smiling as he leans in to press a fiery kiss on his lips.

 

He pushes his tongue past his lips, tasting and exploring every inch of his mouth, swirling his tongue around the omega’s and humming pleasantly as the smaller reciprocates his movements. Johnny feels the smooth skin of his thighs and reaches farther to feel his arousal, pumping his smaller cock steadily and eliciting desperate whines out of Ten. Normally teasing would last longer for Ten, but in his heat he was a bitch and couldn’t take a minute to wait, but he withstands it because Johnny is here after all the waiting he has done just to find the one he connected with. His large hand soon moves down to feel the slickness coating his inner thighs, feeling the heat as he traces his finger over Ten’s slick entrance.

 

Johnny doesn’t hesitate to push his finger in, parting from his lips to watch the omega squirm and shudder, he grins as he sinks his finger down to the knuckle and doesn’t hesitate to push another in. He sighs as it sinks in so easily and he moves down to press wet kisses all over Ten’s cock, paying attention to the arousal pouring out of his slit and Ten is whining and whimpering with teary eyes and Johnny finds it so cute and such a turn on. His cock is aching to fill Ten, to coat it in the juices that oozed out of his entrance as all his moans are sent straight to his hardened cock.

 

‘ **_Johnny. Want you to fuck me, please._ **’

 

Ten whimpers as he grasps at the sheets below him, his eyes are bright and silver, canines protruding as his lips slightly part. Johnny’s wolf reaches out as his amber eyes burn just as bright and he grins as he parts his legs around his head and laps up at his thighs as he continues to finger him, hissing at the pleasant taste on his tongue before biting down his inner thigh. Ten keens and Johnny kisses the bite before pushing his legs up and shifting on his knees.

 

‘ **_Be patient baby, I’ll take care of you._ **’

 

The alpha growls softly as he leans in to bury his nose in Ten’s neck, inhaling his scent and tangling their fingers together on the mattress. He moves a hand to align his cock, groaning lowly as his hole practically sucked in his cock, squelching from the arousal that Ten’s heat produced. Ten’s head drops back limply, something between a moan and a whine escaping his lips and fueling Johnny’s steady thrusts, rolling his hips as he growled at the searing and slicked walls enclosing around his cock. Ten wraps his legs around the alpha’s waist and draws his body closer as he moans shamelessly, jaw slack as he drops his head back, eyes screwed shut and moaning while Johnny watches the entire time.

 

He’s lost in Ten’s pleasured features and glistening skin, prompting him to speed up his hips and causing the omega to arch against him as Johnny thrusts deeper, feeling his forming knot hit the rim of his Ten’s entrance. The alpha combs his fingers through Ten’s sweaty locks then cups his cheek, groaning softly as he clenches around his cock, the smaller could barely keep eye contact with him from the haze of pleasure filling his brain and shocking his nerves.

 

“Johnny hnn. H-Harder!”

 

Johnny growls and obliges to his plea, pulling his hair back harshly as he goes over the hickeys he left and making it darker if possible, his other hand pushing up one of Ten’s legs and snapping his hips at another angle. The alpha licks his way towards the junction of Ten’s neck and his shoulder, mouthing at the spot that pulsed his gratifying scent, where his canines would soon penetrate and make Ten his. Each thrust rocked Ten’s body up the bed and had him shakily grasping at Johnny’s hair, his shoulders and arms- anything- as his mewling filled Johnny’s ears and fueling his animalistic desire.

 

‘ **_Alpha._ **’

 

Johnny perks up at the sound of Ten’s wolf, sitting up on his knees a bit as he kept his harsh grip on the omega’s hair and his leg, loving how small and vulnerable he looked

 

‘ **_Yes, babe?_ **’

 

He’s is breathing heavily, sweating and hair clinging on his forehead as he fucked into Ten, burning the scene of Ten’s arousal messily slicking up his thighs and his cock making such a lewd sound each time. The omega whines as he buries his face at Johnny’s neck, indulging himself in the alpha’s delicious scent and greedily kissing and biting at his skin, leaving a noticeable mark somewhere by his shoulder and licking at it with fervor

 

“Hnn feel s-so hot, so full- ah!” Ten moans, flushing deeply as his head limply lays back.

 

‘ **_So so close, knot me, please! Want you so bad, alpha.._ **’’

 

Johnny’s eyes are glowing the same fiery amber as he licks his lips, hips ramming faster and harder. His hand loosens in Ten’s locks and slowly runs it down his neck, pushing his chin up with his thumb as he leans down to graze his canines along that particular spot.

 

‘ **_I’ll take care of you, baby..._ **’

 

The alpha reaches down to stroke Ten’s neglected cock quickly and it doesn’t take long for him to cum with shaky whimpers, his heat taking over his normal sensitivity, Johnny sighs and growls as he feels Ten’s walls quiver around his cock before he sinks his teeth in his skin. Ten moans so loud and so shamelessly, repeating his name over and over like a mantra as Johnny rams his hips one last time and locking his knot around Ten’s rim. A deep growl comes from the alpha as Ten’s hand raked over his back and shoulders, effectively leaving bright red scratches with his protruding claws.

 

Ten is shaking and whimpering softly as the pleasure of Johnny’s canines punctured his skin mixed with his cum quickly painting his quivering walls that tightened around the alpha’s cock. Johnny pants as he licks away at the minimal blood over the mark, humming deeply as he enjoyed their mingling scents and riding out the rest of his knot with shallow rolls of his hips.

 

“J-Johnny.” Ten breathes out.

 

He kisses the mark and shifts to look at his omega closely, eyes warm and adoring as he ran his fingers through his hair and stroked his flushed cheek.

 

“Yes, my love?”

 

Ten suddenly blanks out and blinks, “ My… love?”

 

Johnny chuckles airily amidst his endearing stare and nods, “Mhm. Four years baby, I waited for you and now you’re here in my arms.”

 

The omega pouts as he finally catches his breath, bottoming out and relaxing under him. He cups Johnny’s cheeks and stares him directly in the eyes, he could feel how content and sated his wolf was in Johnny’s presence and Ten felt the happiness radiate along his body.

 

“You know… I’ve been so antsy and irritated since this morning. But then you came out of nowhere- well no- actually I think I felt you coming since the day started and -”

 

Johnny listens to his precious omega ramble, despite only knowing each other at the coffee shop till now, he felt beyond satisfied as he nosed at Ten’s scent glands and briefly cut him off.

 

“Ten, babe.”

 

Ten blinks as he tilts his head to stare at him attentively, “Y-Yes?”

 

“I didn’t mean for things to happen this way, so can I take you out on a proper date sometime? I know you’ll be tired tomorrow anyway.” He smiles softly as he traces his thumb over his cheek.

 

Ten suddenly smiles and the way his eyes turn into little crescents with the cute little happy-noise he made had Johnny’s heart racing, he mirrored the smile and presses a slow but chaste kiss on his lips.

 

He parts from Johnny’s plush lips and nods, “Mhm!”

 

Ten isn’t surprised when he wakes up the following morning with his whole body feeling like weights, his back, thighs and hips ache as he tries to move them in vain- but it’s not like he could anyway- because there was a certain big and heavy alpha slightly draped over his body, face buried at the crook of his neck and laying so very peacefully. Ten blinks and adjusts to the light filtering in, smiling warmly as he traces his fingers over the noticeable scratches he left from the previous night. He jumps slightly when he hears something low humming, his instincts perking up until he realizes that it was his phone vibrating against the hardwood floor.

 

Right. Sicheng was probably checking up on him.

 

But he sighed softly, he felt like a limp noodle and wasn’t gonna get up anytime soon, and as guilty as he felt, he didn’t want to wake Johnny up for it either.

 

Sicheng was gonna whoop his ass. Metaphorically speaking.

 

Ten feels Johnny slightly shift around him, feeling him inhaling along his neck as his muscular arms pull him snugly against his warm body. And Ten coos happily.

 

“...Why are you awake so early?” Johnny’s voice is a mumble, but it’s deep and held morning rasp, Ten shivers lightly when he feels him press his lips on the skin of his neck.

 

“No reason.” Ten singsongs in reply as he combs his fingers through Johnny’s hair, “You look cute.”

 

And Johnny perks up at that, amusement lacing his tone as he reluctantly moves away from the warmth of his new mate’s neck, “Oh? Did I look cute last night too?”

 

Ten blushes softly and pouts, “Listen here- sir- I didn’t expect to get a nice dicking down anytime soon. Let me live.”

 

But Johnny is feeling soft and relentless, playing at his new mate’s sassy personality, “So you admit that it was great then?”

 

“Johnny!”

 

“-But it was great, I’m glad I got to wait years just for this.”

 

He replies softly and stares, Ten is a mush again as he remembers those same brown eyes staring at him like he was the center of the world. The omega is a flustered mess and suddenly complains about how terrible his heats felt for the last few years in complaint, Johnny only laughs as he presses a soft kiss on his pouty lips, his love for the omega already blooming.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n:
> 
> honestly speaking, i'm still iffy about writing in omegaverse because even if i've read it several times- they're all just so different ahhhh  
> essentially,, if there's something interesting you know about omegaverse that i forgot to mention, or wrong, or maybe should just know? drop it down on the comments, i appreciate it :D


End file.
